Transportation networks are lifelines of trade, commerce, and livelihood in most parts of the world. Thus, operation efficiency and timeliness of the transportation network (e.g., public transit system) of a geographical area may be vital for the economic development of the geographical area. However, the weather conditions prevalent in the geographical area may influence the timeliness of the transportation network. For example, the timeliness of a public transit system, e.g., bus service, may deteriorate on rainy days due to water logging on streets and poor visibility, etc. Hence, it may be advantageous to determine an effect of the weather condition on the transportation network of the geographical area.